nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wikis in other languages
Today, I tried to add some code to the .js, which would add a translation feature to pages. It didn't work, and I couldn't find anywhere else to add it. Seeing that this didn't work, I thought of a backup plan. If there were users fluent in English and another language, then they could translate pages into another language. Instead of making a completely separate wiki, I thought of using the tabs, this for example (I've used Google Translate for the translations). However, if this way of translation is accepted, we would have to find users who were fluent in another language to translate them. For example, Santi could translate pages into Spanish, and Lilonow could translate pages into Portuguese. However, this should only be done for complete pages, pages which are filled with everything to know about that subject. If everyone is okay with this, then I can introduce a category or template on to the page to indicate it is complete. -- 23:42, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Doesn't Wikia already take Interlanguage link requests for Wikis about the same subject in different languages? 01:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That's for a completely independent wiki in a different language. I wanted there to be tabs like how I mentioned above, becuase if we had a Wiki in another language, it would likely be abandoned by the creator (that happens a lot to Wiki's about Nitrome). If we had tabs, the reader could instantly switch to another language without having to go to another wiki. -- 13:31, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::It will carry a lot of work, and the Google Translate tool isn't too good. I will use the Gian Fan page as an example: If you translate fan, Google doesn't know if you mean you're a 1#Fan of Nitrome (xD) or you're writing about a hazard of Hot Air. Also, we could make a bot (how can we make them?). 13:48, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::If we were to have these tabs, that means a separate subpage for every translation. This makes it harder to edit these pages because users have to click the edit button to see what the tab links to, manually type in the address and then visit that particular page to edit. Even if we were to provide the link directly on the page...it just might discourage other users from editing. Though it sounds like a good idea, we also need to consider that this means getting other users to write translations for each individual page. As you say, we have very little users that actually edit here, and even less that are capable of speaking different languages, let alone being willing to translate them. ::::And while you also mention that the interlanguage Wiki feature is for a completely independent Wiki, I did a little investigating on the interlanguage linking. The links for the different language pages appear at the bottom of the page below the categories only for the pages that concern the same subject the page is talking about. The reader can easily switch between the pages by clicking these links at the bottom. Here's an example I found when looking at the interlanguage link requests page on Central. Notice the interlanguage links at the bottom of the page. ::::Sorry, but I don't see how this is going to work. This will seriously mess up our pages and having different translations is better on separate Wikis interlinked together rather than one English Wiki trying to accomodate all languages. This whole translation mess should also be the least of our concerns as we try to clean up the messy pages we already have, quoting NOBODY. 00:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::I actually think it's a good idea, but this is going to be hard and from what I've saw on NOBODY's example, I also thing this is going to mess up with the pages. Also, for a page with 3 translations in one page, we had to create 3 more pages with different languages? I dont think this is going to work well. We also couldn't use Google Translator cause it translates sentences so bad, and the people in another languages would be very angry to see that the editors didn't even had a bit of effort, just "Ctrl+C Ctrl+V-ing" a page. Yeah it gives people anger. But if we start doing something like it, in a more organize way, I'd like to help. Also the other 2 languages should be Portuguese and Spanish, as they're most of the Nitromians (look at Nitrome's facebook, if a comment isn't in english it's spanish or portuguese) 00:32, February 29, 2012 (UTC) (Weak) Support for a new wiki - and that's if we have to. Google Translate, while being an excellent tool for deciphering a language, is in no way a good direct translator. If we were to do this, in which I don't really see a point, I would go with Santi's idea of making a new wiki, and then creating interlingual links, like Wikipedia does. 07:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well, before a Spanish Nitrome Wiki was created, but it was abandoned. In holidays I tried to edit it a little bit, but is very hard to (almost) start a wiki. 13:43, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Let me ask a very important question, the answer (or what you think is the answer) to which fuels this discussion. Is there actually any demand for multilingual content? 19:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Only by NOBODY. Anyway, this wiki is too small to have interlanguage wikis active. That's why I'm here. 19:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, we've got several users which English is a foreign language to. Santi, Lilinow, X10080, Nitromians, and probably readers who don't have an account. I see that my example obviously is too hard to do. I guess the only option left is to have Wiki's in another language, but seeing as its hard to get people to come and help on this wiki, it's probably going to be even harder to get users to edit a Wiki about Nitrome in a language other than Nitrome. -- 21:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I support abandoning this discussion and waiting until a Nitrome Wiki in another language suddenly becomes active... 23:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I support having a beta test where there is a small amount of pages translated, only major ones, with a survey to see how many people read and edit the multi-lingual pages. We would put a tab on the mainpage in spanish, maybe french, to link to translated pages. Also, we have a fair amount of users who know more than one language. :::: 01:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with RSK. As I before said, at the moment we have to take the english wiki bigger. 12:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. The forums became popular!